


Happy Holidays

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Toyland [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker had a plan for his evening. Too bad he didn't tell Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dragonofdispair for sharing the origami links and to 12drakon and Rizobact for encouraging me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, for the curious, that _is_ a bomb under the tree. Well, bomb-shaped speaker. I had to have something for Wheeljack.


End file.
